


Make You Feel My Love

by smilexdarling



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adele helps brings the boys together. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Kurt meets his future husband on a stroll through Central Park while said future husband is crying over Adele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Feel My Love

Kurt tilted his head up toward the sky, basking in the few rays of sunshine that were able to peak out from behind the clouds. 

It had been overcast all week, alternating between rain and snow, and today was the first day in a long time that it was actually nice outside. Nice enough that he didn’t have to clutch his scarf and coat tightly to him to keep out the frigid air, and instead he got to walk at a slower pace to enjoy the scenery of the city. 

His classes were done for the day, and he hadn’t felt like braving the cold to take a walk through the park in far too long, so he veered off his usual path and headed toward the trees he could make out in the distance. 

Joggers and couples with babies and people with their dogs all passed him as he meandered along the sidewalk. He smiled at a couple of squirrels that chased each other down one tree and up into another. It wasn’t until he walked past a little kiosk overflowing with red and pink balloons that he remembered it was Valentine’s Day. 

He was a senior, so his time was pretty much all accounted for, and remembering things like holidays was low on his priority list. Kurt sighed wistfully. He’d always loved Valentine’s Day. Even though he’d never had a boyfriend to celebrate with when it rolled around, he could appreciate a day devoted to love and romance. His usual routine involved getting himself some Chinese takeout, pampering himself with his ‘special occasion’ skin products, and eating something chocolatey and high in calories while he watched _The Notebook_. 

It looked like it would be another year of the same old routine. He wasn’t too heartbroken over it anymore, though, that hadn’t always been the case. Basically all through junior high and high school, he had felt envy for what his peers all seemed to have and crushing loneliness when he’d been left to his own devices instead of getting to spend the evening at Breadstix, mooning over someone who looked at him like he was the best thing they’d ever seen. 

He’d been bitter about it for a long time, but then he’d gone to college, and while the loneliness hadn’t completely gone away, he’d accepted it. Someday he would be doing what he loved, living in a fabulous apartment, and dating the man of his dreams with whom he could celebrate Valentine’s Day. Until then, he could wait. He had plenty on his plate as it was, with school and work and keeping on top of trends. 

It just wasn’t the right time to meet his soulmate because he was simply too busy and he didn’t need to worry about it yet. At least, that’s what he told himself when he could feel the melancholia settling in. 

Kurt shook his head and focused once again on his beautiful surroundings. 

The air was crisp, he could hear kids laughing somewhere in the distance, and there was a gorgeous man sitting on a bench by himself crying. Okay, that last thing was a bit odd, but the man was undeniably beautiful even while he cried, (how on earth did he do that?) so it still counted. 

Kurt stopped a few feet away, unsure of how to proceed. This was New York, he should just keep on walking and pretend he’d never seen the guy who looked so heartbreakingly forlorn. Damn his midwestern upbringing for making him want to wrap him up in a hug and fix all of his problems and maybe offer him a casserole. 

He looked around hoping for some sort of answer for what to do to pop out, but when none did he looked back at the man. 

He was wearing a camel colored peacoat that fit him like a glove and beneath it, Kurt could see a festive, little, pink bow tie with red hearts printed on it. His pants were also red and, from what Kurt could tell, his entire ensemble was entirely at odds with the man’s mood. He also had headphones in, so Kurt was even more reluctant to try and strike up a conversation to see if he could help, but something about the guy drew him in and before he knew it, he was sitting down on the bench next to him. 

The guy looked up at Kurt, oh those eyes were breathtaking, and he sniffled as he took out his headphones.

“Hi?” 

“Hi, um. I’m sorry to bother you. You just looked so sad and I wanted to see if you were okay,” Kurt said in an awkward rush. His cheeks heated up, this was so ridiculous, this guy was probably gonna think he was a creep and run away screaming.

“Oh,” he laughed and looked down at his phone, “that’s really sweet of you but yeah, I’m okay. Note to future self: don’t listen to Adele when you’re alone on Valentine’s Day. At least, not out in public where nice strangers have no choice but to take pity on your sorry self.” 

“Ah, yeah, she’ll get you,” Kurt said. He fished around frantically for something else to say, now that they’d started talking Kurt found himself not wanting to leave so soon. “Uh, what song were you listening to?”

“‘Make You Feel My Love’. She’s such an incredible artist and I love that song, but today probably wasn’t the best day to listen to it. I’ll need to be more careful about putting my songs on shuffle next time. I’m Blaine, by the way.”

Oh jeez, he hadn’t even introduced himself yet. 

“I’m Kurt, and I know what you mean, Valentine’s Day alone can be rough. I was thinking of watching _The Notebook_ later, but that might be ill advised considering my lack of a boyfriend to console me after.”

Blaine chuckled and, if Kurt wasn’t mistaken, let his eyes linger on Kurt’s mouth. Interesting.

“Well, if you really want to watch it but don’t want to watch alone, I’ve been told that my shoulder is great to cry on,” Blaine said as he quirked his eyebrow. 

Was he flirting? That totally had to be flirting. Okay, what now, what did he say to that?

“I wouldn’t want to get snot on you,” Kurt said.

If he could smack himself in the head without Blaine noticing, he would have right at that moment. 

Blaine laughed again and looked up at him through insanely thick eyelashes, “I can handle a little snot, and besides, you’ve already helped me stop crying. The least I can do is return the favor.”

Kurt laughed with him, thankful for the release of some tension. 

He bit his lip, “Okay.”

Blaine’s face broke out into a warm, pleased smile, “Really?”

Kurt nodded, “Yeah, I was gonna order some Chinese food, too. How does that sound?”

“Sounds great. And if you don’t make fun of me for buying myself one of those massive, heart-shaped boxes of chocolate, I can bring that over to share, too,” Blaine said. 

“Nothing wrong with treating yourself, that’s one of my mottos.”

Kurt exchanged info with Blaine and they hugged goodbye. 

He walked away only looking back three, okay four times, Blaine had an amazing butt, and once Blaine was out of sight he did a happy little shimmy. 

He didn’t want to get ahead of himself, but maybe he wasn’t too busy to meet his soulmate after all.


End file.
